


Fascination

by m_l_h



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Curiosity, Established Relationship, M/M, early in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_l_h/pseuds/m_l_h
Summary: Evan's curious about Buck's curiosity but doesn't want to ask.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> My first 9-1-1 fic, so apologies! I've put the M rating on it but it's barely that - better safe than sorry. 
> 
> Thank you to Fin and Morgan for the encouragement :)

The first time Eddie noticed it they were lying in bed, taking full advantage of a lazy Saturday morning and Christopher being at his friend’s sleepover. It was a beautiful, sunny start to the day and he was thinking about them getting breakfast at the cafe a few blocks away. The only barrier to that plan was Buck: when Buck doesn’t want to move, he doesn’t and he made sure Eddie wasn’t going anywhere either. Eddie didn’t complain about the leg thrown over his, the arm across his chest though. What amused him was the fingers tracing the ink on his arm, back and forth. They were still getting used to each other, getting comfortable being in each other’s spaces in this way; he rarely gets to see Buck quiet, settled so he didn’t mention anything.

  
  


The next time they were at the firehouse, having returned from a call that ended with Eddie covered in mud and Buck trying not to choke on laughter at the exasperated look on Eddie’s face (what he could see of it anyway). The team had arrived back with empty stomachs well after lunch-time and did their best to fit in a meal before the bell inevitably interrupted them again. Eddie was collecting the used plates from the table afterwards when he felt a hand on his arm; “Hey, I’ll get those,” Buck met Eddie’s gaze, a smile on his face as his thumb rubbed briefly, subtly over Eddie’s skin before easing the plates from his hands; “Go get changed, you need to after that last call. I’d consider a shower too.” Buck winked at him and Eddie shook his head before making his way downstairs. 

  
  


“It’s precautionary, Buck, stop worrying,” Eddie said from the hospital bed, sitting upright and appearing in perfect health. 

“What were you doing?” Buck replied, shaking his head, “You shouldn’t have….what?”

“ _ You’re _ going to give me hell about doing stupid things?” 

“That’s not the point.”

“Yes, it is. Buck, I’m fine, I’ll be out tomorrow.” Buck finally sat in the chair next to the bed, a sign that he was willing to give up the argument, for now. “What did you tell Christopher?”

“Just that we’re going to have work late. He was happy to stay with Carla.”

“Thanks.” 

Eddie understood the worry on Buck’s face - he’d been on that side many times over the past few years - so he didn’t comment on the fingers wrapped a little too tightly around his, or the hand on his arm that was grounding Buck more than himself. They sat in silence, a comfortable surrounding that allowed them to gather their thoughts; Eddie watched as Buck delicately traced his index finger over the letters on his arm, seemingly so engrossed that he didn't notice Hen and Chimney’s arrival. The look they quickly shared appeared to be confirmation of suspicions but Eddie let it slide. They’d have plenty of time for that particular conversation later. 

  
  


Eddie wants to ask about it, as the months go on. He’s curious, because Buck’s no stranger to tattoos - he has plenty himself, more than Eddie originally thought - yet he appears intrigued by Eddie’s. He has learned so much about what Buck likes, what he  _ likes _ and yet Buck, for all his openness, has never mentioned anything about the ink on Eddie’s body. Sometimes Eddie wonders if Buck even knows it’s a thing. Does Buck know that when he’s straddling Eddie on the sofa, kissing him deeply, that his fingernails run over Eddie’s arms wrapped around him? Does Buck realise that when he pins Eddie to the bed, arms above his head that his hands are firmly wrapped around Eddie’s forearms, clenching, squeezing every time he grinds against Eddie? 

Eddie wants to ask, but doesn’t; he doesn’t do it because he knows it will make Buck self-conscious and no matter how much Eddie will try to convince him it’s not a problem, Buck will convince himself it is and stop. 

Eddie doesn’t want him to stop, so he doesn’t ask. 


End file.
